1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus including rollers configured to convey sheets is known. In such an image forming apparatus, an outer peripheral surface of the roller is gradually worn out, and the worn roller may frequently cause failure in conveyance of the sheet.